Homecoming
by lildemonsmom928
Summary: Gabriel gets quite the welcome home from Loki


"Loki, I'm home", Gabriel shouted as he walked through the door. No answer. Gabriel wandered into the living room. No Loki. "Hey you pale frost bitch, where are you?" Still no answer. Then Gabriel heard the light strains of music. Cocking his head, he realized it was coming from the bedroom. Taking off his clothes, he strutted down the hall. The bedroom door was open but Loki was nowhere in sight. Spying the open bathroom door he crept over and peered in. There amidst a massive amount of bubbles was Loki. Gabriel's cock hardened at the sight of Loki's pale flesh surrounded by the almost iridescent bubbles.

Loki glances up, "Well, well, well. It's about time you got home. Oh and look at you all perky and raring to go. Get over here my little angel so I can greet you properly". Gabriel thought his cock couldn't get much harder but damn if it didn't. He slowly sauntered to the edge of the tub. Loki rose up onto his knees and grabbed Gabriel's cock. Lowering his mouth he took the entire length deep into his throat.

"Just the way I like you", Gabriel groaned as he grabbed a fistful of Loki's hair, "On your knees where you belong." Gabriel watched his lover as he sucked harder and more eagerly, until Gabriel couldn't contain himself any longer. Moaning, he came hot and hard into Loki's mouth.

Loki licked his lips as he stood to face Gabriel. "Your turn lover."

Gabriel's hands roamed down Loki's body, his hand wrapping around Loki's enlarged cock. "Where would you like this to end up lover?" he purred. Loki pulled Gabriel into the tub with him, his mouth slamming into his lovers.

"I'd like you bent over this tub", he whispered into Gabriel's ear. Loki raked his nails down Gabriel's back as he pushed Gabriel over the tub edge. "Raise that glorious ass up just a little higher my love," Loki ordered. Gabriel pushed himself up onto his hands, thrusting his ass up. Loki stood up and grabbed Gabriel's ass, stroking it tenderly. Pushing Gabriel's cheeks apart, Loki slowly inserted a finger into his lover's tight asshole. Gabriel hissed with pleasure as Loki began sliding his finger in and out. "Please Loki stop teasing me," Gabriel moaned, "I need your cock in me now. "All in good time my little angel," Loki purred. He began sliding his finger in and out faster and faster. With his free hand he reached underneath Gabriel and grabbed Gabriel's hot and heavy cock, stroking it in rhythm with his finger. Gabriel was in tortuous pleasure bordering on agony. He needed Loki's cock deep inside him. "Please," Gabriel begged, "please fuck me now." Loki finally took pity on him and removed his hand from Gabriel's cock and his finger from his lover's asshole. Using both hands he parted Gabriel's cheeks wide and slammed his cock balls deep into his lover's glorious asshole. Gabriel screamed with pleasure and a little pain. But Loki paid no mind to his lover's pain. He squeezed Gabriel's cheeks and continued his merciless ramming. "Is this what you wanted my little whore?" Loki ground out between gritted teeth, "My hard cock ramming your asshole?" Gabriel could only make mewling noises of pleasure. He gripped the tub tighter and reveled in his lover's hard fucking. Gabriel's cock was slapping the side of the tub in tandem with Loki's fierce pounding. It was a continuous dose of pain and pleasure. Loki tensed and Gabriel knew he was close to climax. Gabriel began lifting his hips and slamming backwards into Loki's cock. That was all it took. Loki gripped Gabriel's ass tighter as he came hot and wet into Gabriel's asshole. Gabriel clenched his ass tight around Loki's cock, milking all the cum out. Loki shuddered one last time and collapsed onto Gabriel, causing Gabriel to lose his handhold and slide down into the tub. Spent, the two lovers lay there Loki still buried deep inside Gabriel. After several heartbeats, Loki slid off Gabriel and onto his back resting against the side of the tub. Gabriel flipped over and gave his lover a cocky grin, "Now that was a homecoming."


End file.
